the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirek
Tirek is an evil centaur from a a kingdom inhabited by them (and gargoyles), and an escapee from Tartarus. His main goal is to take over Equestria and then the whole world! His dragon is a Red Death called "Red Blast". Appearance He is a centaur with dark reddish skin, white hair, black fur, cloven hooves, and is somewhat bovine and babboonish in appearance. Over the course of Tirek's appearances, his appearance gradually changes as he absorbs more magic. He initially appears very frail, with muted colors and a hunched posture that leaves him roughly at the height of a normal pony. After absorbing the magic of many unicorns, he gains a more muscular physique, brighter colors, and a pair of curved horns. His later transformations exaggerate his form even further, becoming larger, brawnier, and with increasingly long and elaborate horns. Then after an intense battle with Godzilla, Tirek then got a massive scar on his face. Role When Tirek came, he first sucks a unicorn in an alley of his magic and then afterwards kept stealing magic from other equines and then made himself an army of Orcs. Then later they soon came to Canterlot Castle, where he confronted our heroes, and blasted Thomas. But before he can do anything else, he is shocked to find his Mother and Father are inside waiting for him. His Father then scolds him for all the crimes he's commented and then states he is no longer considered their son. In rage, Tirek blasts Vorak! Then he tries to steal Celestia's magic only to discover she's powerless. Then Solar Flare steps forward stating he will not win or get the Centaur Crystal and blasts him. then finds out that the crystal is in Berk. So he heads there at once. But on the way there, he captures Sylveon! Later, Brian gets into a breif battle with him, but they reach a stale mate. Tirek then proposes to trade Sylveon for the magic. Despite Sylveon's protesting Brian accepts the trade. Then Tirek increases his powers and continues to Berk. In Berk, A big battle commences against him and his Orcs. But then out of nowhere another Night Fury appears, and when Tirek tries to shoot it down, he fails and then the Night Fury blasts him several times, proving to be much stronger than Tirek. Brian then confronts Tirek again, and then using his Orcrist sword, he stabs and tears off Tirek's arm, and then he uses to Centaur crystal to take away all the magic Tirek stole at the same time, destroying the crystal and killing him. But then 3 years later, Then later on, the other villains find Tirek's body and resurrect him again (but afterwards he finds a massive scar on his face) and he agrees to join in taking over Night Fury Topia. Then when the villains arrive at the island, and the GNF is unleashed he tries to blast him, but the Giant Night Fury is ineffective by his blasts of dark magic. And then he tries to take the Solarsaber only for Sharon to obtain before him. And then he battles against the GNF but the huge Night Fury proves to be more stronger than he is. And then after a brief struggle from Nightstar, he tries to take the equines' magic only for nothing to happen. And then The GNF goes into his own alpha mode and furiously battle Tirek, ultimately defeating him, and then he fires a strong Plasma blast at him, which strikes him square in the chest, killing him. And then the GNF picks up Tirek's body and then throws it far, far, far away to unknown locations. Then 10 months later, the villains find his body in the Equestrian mountains where they also find Bowser Koopa after Tirek is revived once more, he finds the reason he lost his magic stealing capabilities was because when Nightstar burnt the inside of his mouth, she burnt up the organ that allows him to absorb magic. However the villains help him get his own dragon, a Red Death whom he names: "Red Blast" Backstory At a young age, Tirek, a prince of his homeland, was instructed in the ways of magic by a centaur hermit named Sendak the Elder and became interested in pony magic through him. Tirek's ambitions greatly concerned his parents King Vorak and Queen Haydon. When Tirek attempts to absorb the magic of a unicorn that Sendak captured, it backfires, resulting in an explosion that catches the whole kingdom's attention. King Vorak sends Sendak to the mines for his crimes, punishes Tirek, and returns the unicorn to Equestria. While confined to his castle quarters, Tirek plots to overthrow his father and rule over Equestria. And he also plans to try and find the Legandary Solarsaber and take it for himself. Personality Tirek is extremely power-hungry, oppressive, and brutal. He wants to have complete and utter dominion over all of Equestria, and he will stop at nothing to accomplish this goal. However, he does not kill his enemies, preferring to leave them alive, but powerless, the better to oppress them, however, when someone really gets in his way too much, he will try to kill them. Tirek is also very quick to anger, and his wrath is absolutely terrifying to behold. Despite this, Tirek isn't purely a brute as he was patient enough to wait for a long time after escaping Tartarus, recovering just enough power to become able to launch an assault on ponies. He is also an expert manipulator who cannot be trusted. He was even able to persuade other villains, himself known as an expert master of puppets, into joining him, only to betray him and consume his power after gaining enough magic to do so. Despite this, he will sometimes keep his word, but only when he feels he's not really losing anything out of the deal. Tirek seems to be quite lucid at times as most of time he can't understand why most of the team would help villains he betrayed fight him. Or even why they help beings weaker than themselves. And often thinks he can be better then a Force Sensitive. Skills and Abilities * Energy Gain: In his first appearance, Tirek is shown to be able to consume the magic of ponies, removing their cutie mark in the process - he seems to literally suck this magic into his mouth. A pony drained this way is completely stripped of all magic. Tirek adds the stolen magic to his own, increasing his size and power. The more magic he drains, the bigger and more powerful he becomes. After devouring enough unicorn magic, he becomes able to strip Earth and Pegasi ponies of their innate magic as well. At very high levels of power, he becomes able to strip even an Alicorn or a draconequus of all magic. If Tirek drains the magic of every single pony in Equestria, he effectively becomes its ruler, able to single-handedly control all the aspects of the land that ponies normally regulate collectively. But earlier in the series he has lost his ability to magic drain but gains his powers by eating energy crystals (which can give him more stronger powers than what equines' magic could) * Immense Strength: At high levels of power, Tirek displays an enormous degree of super strength. He is able to lift and throw chunks of the earth bigger than himself, and smash the ground to create a fearsome shock wave. Presumably, his physical power depends on the amount of power from green energy crystals he has consumed. * Demonic Magic: Tirek displays a degree of magical power consistent with the amount of magic he has consumed. At low levels of power, he is only able to fire a weak, paltry blast. After consuming enough magic he becomes almost unstoppable. He has displayed enormously powerful energy projection in the form of blasts and beams, the ability to create magical shields, high-level telekinesis, high-level magical entrapment, the ability to create portals, and more. His magic seems to be affiliated with fire. The way he casts spells is unique to him: instead of emitting magic directly from his horns, he instead forms a ball of infernal energy in the empty space between his two horns. * Durability: Tirek's durability seems to be immense as he survived the magical equivalent of a nuke and even managed to ram himself through an entire mountain without seeming to injure himself. Tirek almost never shows any sign of feeling pain and never seems to be injured at all. However, when faced with Night Furies or Godzilla their fire does inflict pain on him, and guns, blasters, explosives, and projectile weapons are no exception. * Flight: He is capable of wingless flight, which would be consistent with him getting power from Red Energy Crystals. * Physical fighting: While not preferred, Tirek does show some skills in physical combat. As he can fight beings that are the same size with him at high skill, but sometimes may give himself too much gratitude which can lead to him losing the fight. And sometimes, he can be very skilled with melee weapons like a quarter-staff or a sword. Trivia *Tirek made his first appearance in The Wrath of Tirek. *Tirek then returns in Godzilla vs. Tirek, The Legend of the Great Night Fury, and The Battle For Berk and Equestria saga *Despite being stronger from more magic, Tirek is weak against Night Furies and The Great Night Fury. *In a running gag, the majority of our heroes call Tirek a "Monkey Horse". Gallery 180px-FIENDship_is_Magic_issue_2_Young_Tirek.png|Younger Tirek hooded_tirek_by_jeatz_axl-d7j52on.png|Hooded Tirek Hooded_tirek_confused_by_jeatz_axl-d7j54b8.png tirek_by_ambassad0r-d7sgii6.png|Tirek's average form Tirek and his red death.png|Tirek and his Red Death: Red Blast Category:VILLAINS Category:Centaurs Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Hybrids Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Family Murderers Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Theives Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters who aren't Force Sensitive Category:God Wannabe Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Characters